Amor en medio de la nada
by Paolagehabich
Summary: Alice a huido de su casa en Moscú y toma el promer vuelo que es a Japon. Ahi encontrara a un chico con grandes misterios que ella desea revelar y tal vez encuentre algo mas...
1. Chapter 1

AMOR EN MEDIO DE LA NADA

CAPITULO UNO

"¿Dónde estoy?" me pregunte, no era una pregunta ridícula, en realidad no sabía dónde estaba y mucho menos como había llegado a ese lugar. El aire era tan puro y fresco, había una arboleda inmensa, se podían escuchar los sonidos de los animales, me había pasado toda la madrugada caminando sin un destino al cual llegar.

Lo cierto era que me había escapado de mi casa en Moscú, tome el vuelo más próximo y ese era hacia Japón, llegue a la ciudad por desgracia se me había olvidado que mis padres eran amigos de los padres de Runo, una vieja amiga mía, y ahora también tenía que escapar de ahí.

Justamente ahora son alrededor de las 7:00am, creo que estoy afueras de la ciudad, en medio de la nada, estoy exhausta, muerta de hambre y… apesto. Intente descansar, pero era casi imposible, olía mi hedor, que esperaban después de llegar hace mas de 12 horas y deambular y correr sin rumbo, aparte que estamos en mitad del verano con un sol intenso y ridículamente llevaba suéter, que idiota verdad. Fue al fin cuando escuché el canto de los ángeles, bueno en realidad se escuchaba el chocar del agua una contra otra.

Camine un poco entre los arbustos, ¡ahí estaba! Una cascada descendiendo en un tranquilo rio; observe mi pequeña mochila y trasculque, había llevado un cambio de ropa, shampoo, jabón, dinero, una tarjeta de crédito (cortesía de mi abuelo, aunque era solo para emergencias), cepillo de dientes, pasta, entre otras cosas de uso personal.

Decidí que me bañaría en ese lugar, después de todo quien me vería en medio de la nada. Me quite el pantalón, la blusa y el resto de la ropa; metí mi cuerpo desnudo, era relajante estar así y me empecé a "bañar" de un lado de la cascada. Escuche de pronto que una parte de la cascada chocaba antes de lo debido, no pensé y fui a ver el problema.

-Dios!- grite fuertemente, después de eso todo se puso negro

Desperté a un lado de la cascada, cubierta por lo que aparentemente era mi toalla rosada, pero aun estaba desnuda, de inmediato recordé lo que pasó aunque borrosamente. Había ido a ver que ocurría cuando vi una figura masculina desnuda sentada como meditando mientras el agua chocaba contra su cuerpo, me había sorprendido y apenado tanto por ver a un chico desnudo además de que yo también estaba desnuda y una ola rubor me atrapo y me desmalle. Era cierto o solo había sido una ilusión de mi cerebro presionado por las hormonas?; hacia mucho que no tenia novio, desde los once años y había sido un estúpido juego con mi amigo Anubias que el tenia en ese momento quince, ahora tiene veintidós y se va a casar con Sellon otra de mis amigas que tiene veinte, yo apenas tengo dieciocho , volviendo a el asunto, bueno como decirlo después de él ningún chico me había emocionado, tal vez extrañaba los besos (aunque solo había tenido tres con él) nunca he tenido sexo (obviamente porque me desmaye al ver la anatomía masculina), aunque era cierto que las hormonas me estaban pidiendo que mi cuerpo fuera acariciado, besado… bueno ustedes me entienden.

Me vestí con una blusa estraple y un short, y empecé a caminar en busca de algo, pero ¿en busca de qué?...

Llegue al fin a un enorme árbol y me senté ahí, después de haber estado ahí sentada pensando en lo antes ocurrido me levante, estaba a punto de caminar hacia el sur cuando voltee de repente y la vi entre los arboles… Era una pequeña casa al estilo del antiguo Japón, muy hermosa, "tal vez allá alguien ahí que me pueda ayudar a esconderme por unos días" pensé y camine.

-Hola!- grite desde afuera. Nadie contesto

La puerta no estaba trancada ni nada por lo parecido, "tal vez sea una casa abandonada, pero su aspecto tan limpio…", aun así decidí entrar

-Hola!- volví a decir, pero aun así no había respuesta

Examine la casa pero unas fotografías en una mesita junto a una copa me llamaron la atención, al parecer eran de mujeres, iba a tomarlas cuando…

-Quien eres y que haces aquí?- gritaron

-AHHHHH!- grite con todas mis fuerzas y caí al suelo. Vi borrosamente que era un muchacho de unos veinte años y rápidamente me pare e hice una pequeña reverencia –L-lo siento, yo… yo no quería entrar así… es que nadie me contestaba y… y la puerta estaba… estaba…- dije muy apenada por mi comportamiento

-Está bien, déjalo así oye creo que tu… ah si eres tú!- dijo y me dejo algo sorprendida y confundida -Que bueno que ya despertaste, Y ya estas mejor?

"Acaso lo de hace rato… el… el…" alce la mirada y lo primero que vi fue ese mirar de unos intensos ojos ambarinos que me dejo impactada, ese cabello negro y piel morena clara, era un ser hermoso y me sonroje mucho

-E-estoy bien- dije temblorosamente – a caso tu… tú eras el chico que vi… que vi…- dije a punto de desmoronarme

-Sí y te desmayaste- me contesto

-lo siento, lo siento- dije muy avergonzada

-No tienes porque disculparte, yo también te vi… te vi así- dijo sonrojado cosa que note y mi rubor aumento mas

-Y que hacías sola por acá- dijo mas serio, su rostro serio era frio

-Yo… estoy perdida

-Y porque viniste a un lugar que no concias

-Hui de mi casa- solté amargo

-a ya veo, y donde te quedas te puedo llevar si quieres- dijo con su perfil serio

-Pues ese es el problema acabo de llegar, camine sin rumbo y yo… yo no tengo…-

-Hmp, ya veo si quieres puedes quedarte aquí

-pero no afectaría a tu familia- dije y se quedo congelado, en ese instante supe que dije algo nada conveniente

-Aquí solo vivo yo, te quedas o no?- me dijo duro

-Está bien- me había asustado ese chico

Me llevo a una habitación y me dejo ahí, toda mi vestimenta ya la había utilizado y necesitaba más ropa pero no quería molestar a ese chico…

-rayos, no le pregunte su nombre!-dije

-Por cierto mi nombre es Shun Kazami- dijo el parándose en el marco de la puerta

-Ah… yo soy, yo me llamo Alice Gehabich- me había tomado desprevenida

-Bueno Alice, puedes deambular en toda la casa, excepto mi cuarto y el estudio

-Está bien- dije, entendía eso del cuarto pero porque no quería que fuese al estudio?, aun así debía obedecerle era casa de el

-No te muevas- dijo

-porque?

-Tienes un grillo en el hombro- estas palabras me pusieron muy nerviosa y me quede rígida con los ojos muy abiertos (odio a los insectos), el se acerco a mí y lo atrapo con sus manos y lo dejo en la ventana –apoco te asustas de un pequeño animalillo?- dijo posando su tibia mano en mi hombro desnudo cosa que me dejo pasmada y con un leve rubor, ese contacto entre nuestras pieles desato algo en mí, pero… quite su mano de mi hombro

-Preferiría que no me tocaras- dije con un tono enfadadizo al parecer lo deje desconcertado

-Está bien- volvió su tono frio…

Desperté con los rayos del sol en mi cara, me levante y tendí la cama.

-Me hace falta ropa- dije cruzándome de brazos. Tome el efectivo, aun no era conveniente usar la tarjeta, y me dirigí a la puerta y la atravesé estaba a punto de aminar, pero había un problema, ¿Dónde queda la ciudad?"


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO DOS

-A dónde vas?- me dijo una voz reconocible

-Intentaba ir a la ciudad para comprar ropa ya que no tengo más…

-Si como sabes todas las calles de Japón- por alguna razón sentí que se estaba riendo de mí

-No lo sé- dijo con enfado por su estúpido sarcasmo

-Está bien yo te llevare- dijo con tono frio mientras caminaba hacia dentro – pero dentro de media hora que me tengo que bañar porque estoy sucio por mi entrenamiento ninja-

-Bañar, adentro? Entrenamiento ninja?- dije

-Si bañar adentro no quiero que me vean desnudo y el entrenamiento es algo que no te importa

Pasó el tiempo y nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial; empecé a examinar la ropa que se veía detrás de los vidrios

-Wow que lindos!- dije entusiasmada

-Si aja- dijo sin interés el ojiambar

-Pero mira aquella tienda se ve que tiene más variedad- dije corriendo mientas jalaba a Shun. Entramos y escogí varias ropas, pero a lo lejos observe dentro de la misma tienda una cabellera celeste que pertenecía a mi amiga Runo Misaki, no podía dejar que me viera y sin pensar bien me metí al probador pero por accidente también jale a Shun y atranque la puerta.

-Oye Runo apoco te vas a probar todo esto?- dijo una voz que no reconocí

-Sí, tienes algún problema cariño?- escuche decir a mi amiga con voz furiosa

-No, ninguno amor- dijo el chico con voz temblorosa

-Muy bien me pondré en este probador- Se escucho el trancazo del probador del lado donde yo estaba

-Oye y que paso con tu amiga Alice?- esto me dejo con los ojos como platos

-Bien como te dije sus padres nos llamaron ayer al parecer se escapo de su casa por unos problemas

-Problemas?

-Nos nos dijeron mas, bueno se escapo y probablemente agarro los vuelos a Hawái, Japón o China y nos dijeron que estemos alerta

-a que malo, y como te quedo

-hay hay- se quejo mi amiga – el cierre se atoro con mi cabello

-Entrare a ayudarte- se escucho la voz del acompañante de Runo

-Que? No, pensarían cosas pervertidas

-Va ahorita una chica jalo a un chico a su probador- dijo

"hay que clase de mujer que quiera su reputación haría eso" pensé

-Ja! Pues que clase de cosas estarán haciendo ahí adentro… ah ya me desenrede, mejor vámonos de aquí

-Si- dijo el chico

-Uff estuvo cerca- dije

-Hmp y yo tenía que entrar?- dijo serio un moreno detrás de mi

-Hayyyy!- grite no me acordaba de que yo había sido esa chica, salimos ambos del probador y todos se nos quedaban viendo y susurrando cosas "hay que exagerados"

-Mejor compra en otra tienda

-Si- salimos rápidamente de ahí y reconocí la voz de un chico "Oh con que ese es el acompañante de Runo", un chico castaño de ojos rojos

-Oye Runo mira esos son los dos chicos en el probador- alcance a oír que le dijo. En ese instante recogí mi cabellera a un lado de modo que mi pelo se viera corto y abrase a Shun para hundir mi cabeza en su hombro

-Que haces?- me pregunto Shun

-Solo me escondo de ellos

- De Dan y su novia?

-Lo conoces?

-Si un viejo amigo muy viejo no lo he visto hace mucho tiempo y eso que vivimos en la misma ciudad, es raro no recordaba su voz

-Ah, Shun eres tú?- dijo el tal Dan detrás de nosotros provocando que me hundiera mas en el pelinegro

-Si quien más tarado- dijo

-Shun?- dijo mi amiga

-Un viejo amigo Runo, oye te cortaste el cabello! la última vez que te vi lo traías largo, oye y quien es tu "amiga" que los vi muy íntimos en los probadores

-Ah… ella es… una amiga se llama… Alli

-Valla entonces tu amigo le hace cosas a sus amigas- susurro Runo pero igual le oímos

-En realidad , lo que paso en el probador, amm a ella se le mancho una prenda que agarro y entramos a ver si se le podía quitar sin que se dieran cuenta- dijo seco Shun- y está muy triste porque no se pudo quitar y la tuvo que comprar así que la llevo a casa…

-A que malo Alli- dijo Runo- oye por qué no vamos por un helado?- en ese instante pensé "Oh no, no puedo hablar" y me aferre mas a Shun

-Lo sentimos la tengo que llevar a su casa, adiós- dijo Shun y me cargo y nos fuimos rápidamente de ahí

Llegamos a casa y avente las cosas a la cama

-Tuvimos suerte- me dijo

-Ha!, si- sonreí pero a él no le parecía gracioso- Que pasa?

-Nada estaré en el estudio no me molestes- dijo cortante y salió. ¿Qué hay en ese lugar tan misterioso?

Después de eso me bañe y vi un poco la televisión hasta quedarme dormida pensando en Shun y su rara actitud; desperté a la mañana siguiente mi cuerpo estaba caliente y aun sentía las embriagantes caricias proporcionadas por un chico pelinegro, que vergüenza había tenido un sueño erótico y bueno con razón tengo casi diecinueve años mis hormonas están gritando, pero había otra cosa que me dejo desconcertada ese chico… a caso yo... intente olvidar todo eso me levante con flojera, eran las 8:00am me dirigí a la cocina y mire la alacena, prepare un desayuno sencillo y rápido para dos personas prepare jugo de naranja y los acomode en la mesa, me termine mi desayuno y me dirigí a el cuarto a cambiarme de ropa…

-Alice quería…- dijo un moreno que yo al notar el tono de su voz me cubrir mi torso que solo tenía mi sostén y el reacciono volteándose de espaldas

-S-Shun- me sentí enrojecer

-Lo siento solo te quería agradecer por… por el desayuno- dijo aun de espaldas –ya… ya me voy

Aunque fue vergonzoso y un poco incomodo de alguna manera y en algún rincón de mí ser fue agradable y necesario…


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO TRES

Baje las escaleras y el estaba ahí sentado el borde del pasillo que conectaba con el jardín, los trastos ya estaban lavados y ordenados

-Shun, tú los lavaste?- pregunte tontamente

-No, como crees vino Blancanieves y una ardilla le ayudo- dijo sarcástico

-Que sarcástico, Sr. Husmeador- dije sentándome junto con él

-Husmeador?- dijo incrédulo

-No quiero pensar que me haces en la noche cuando duermo…- solté pero pronto desee no haber dicho esto ya que me acorde del sueño que había tenido entre él y yo. Mis mejillas se tornaron un color carmín, mis rodillas temblaron y sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

-Nunca te haría algo que no quisieras- dijo desviándome su mirada

"Como que no me haría algo que no quisiera, que quiere decirme?"

-Que pasa no me crees es cierto, nunca te forzaría a hacer algo Alice…- dijo en un tono medio seductor, había una cosa que no comprendía, acaso me está seduciendo o en realidad no comprendo nada de lo que el pelinegro me dice

-Está bien- dije dudando de mis palabras -Que quieres hacer?- pregunte ya que no sabía en realidad que pasaría ahora en adelante… una pregunta me está molestando: ¿me está seduciendo?

-Lo que tú desees Alice…- dijo dedicándome una sonrisa

-Shun…- susurre al viento mientras miraba fijamente esos ojos color caramelo y sin darme cuenta mi mano acaricio suavemente la mejilla del moreno

-¿Q-que haces?- dijo algo exaltado que me hizo salirme de mi trance y quitar rápidamente mi mano de su rostro

-Yo… yo lo siento- dije cabizbaja intentando ocultar mi muy notorio sonrojo

-Esta bien- dijo alzando mi rostro. Otra vez quede hipnotizada por sus hermosos ojos.

Senti su mano helada posarse en mi pierna y un impulso vibro en mi ser, mi piel se enchino… su mano contorneo mi figuara, quería caer… caer con el entregarle todo a el…

Sus labios rosaron por un segundo los mios, antes de fundir nuestros labios me desvié rechazando el beso y solo lo abrace, esta vez mi mente le había ganado a mis hormonas… pero no a mi corazón… que aun se siente abrumado y confundido.

-Voy a la cocina quieres algo?- pregunto dándole desenlace a nuestro abrazo mientras se erguía, pude notar un cambio en su voz y su mirada de nuevo se torno helada

-No gracias

-Ok

-Shun… antes quiero que me respondas algo, está bien?

-Si

-Que hay en el estudio?- pareciese que mi pregunta lo dejo helado

-Porque tanto interés?- ahora el me estaba preguntando a mi

-Pues... la verdad yo…

-Pasado… eso es todo, no se te ocurra ir…- dijo primero seco y luego algo frustrado

-Está bien, no iré- no quise darle más vueltas al asunto, no, hoy no quería discutir

-Eso espero

Esa tarde estuve muy pensativa en la habitación "¿Qué significaba ese rose?" acaso Shun estaba… no, eso no era posible, acaso yo estoy… no en realidad no lo sé.

Shun estaba otra vez afuera mirando el estanque o meditando, no lo pude ver bien desde mi cuarto, tenía una necesidad de mirar esos destellantes ojos ambarinos, pero era peligroso ya que todo podría terminar en una decepción, no necesitaba otra de esas… no desde Anubias, aunque me siento muy feliz por él y Sellon, hacen linda pareja.

Tuve que aguantar esas ganas de mirarlo, hasta que al fin el sueño me anestesió…

Era tempranísimo cuando desperté hoy era una de las mañanas en que despertaba con el sueño de pasión que no era muy frecuente pero hoy era uno de esos días, ya había pasado una semana desde que habitaba en la casa de Shun. Todo había estado tranquilo, no había salido para nada después del incidente con Runo en el centro comercial, que tuve que esconderme con Shun en un vestidor y luego apretarme a su pecho, no hemos tenido una conversación interesante y mucho menos no después del rose… solo intercambio de palabras estrictamente necesarias. Camine por el pasillo del segundo piso, observé vacía la habitación de él pelinegro, no estaba "seguramente salió a su entrenamiento".

Baje vi el reloj, era temprano, probablemente no tenía ni diez minutos que se había ido el chico, era temprano para preparar el desayuno. Me prepare un café y el resto del tiempo recorrí la casa hasta que llegue a el estudio, se que él me había dicho que no entrara ahí, pero ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Abrí la puerta, observe cada rincón, había algo en el escritorio, eran las mismas fotos que había en la mesita aquel día, pero esta vez había adicionado unas mas. Aparecía una mujer como de unos treinta años, muy hermosa examine cada parte de la foto llegue a la conclusión de que era la madre de él ya que tenia un parecido, tome otra foto que estaba bocabajo, ahí aparecía Shun como de 15 años parecía estar muy feliz abrazando a una chica como de su misma edad, estaba a punto de examinarla cuando sentí una fuerte mano que sujetaba mi muñeca apretándola brutalmente provocando que soltara aquella foto y gimiera

-Te dije que no entraras!- me grito muy enojado torciendo mi brazo

-Suéltame-suplique y me soltó dejándome caer, las lagrimas humedecieron mi rostro

-Vete de esta habitación ahora!- me dijo, no era posible que me dijera tal cosa… no si era posible todo había sido mi culpa, me pare y corrí directo a la habitación donde se encontraban mis cosas escuche el portazo que Shun había dado encerrándose en el estudio.

Desesperada empaque mis cosas en la pequeña maleta, no podía quedarme ahí no, no valía la pena ser lastimada no, tenía que huir, termine de guardarlas y corrí hacia la puerta la deslice a un lado estaba a punto de salir cuando sentí una mano agarrar mi brazo

-Suéltame!- forceje llorando

-Espera… no te vallas


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO CUATRO

-No, tengo que irme, suéltame por favor

-Alice…- dijo y pude liberarme de su agarre y Salí corriendo de ahí, ya sabía más o menos como llegar al centro y me dirigí hacia esa dirección

Llegue por fin a la plaza principal de la ciudad, me senté en una de las bancas y empecé a reflexionar sobre lo sucedido: "Shun oculta algo, algo grande, como puede ser posible que me haya enamor… que he dicho?, dejare pasar eso tengo que saber que sucedió, que ocultas Shun?

Ese día dormí en un hotel, que puedo decir el ambiente no era el mismo que en el de la casa de Shun, pero por lo menos no dormí en una banca de la plaza. Tome mi maleta y escogí unas ropas que avente sobre la cama, y me metí a bañar a la tina.

Era relajante estar así sin un solo sonido, de pronto mi cuerpo se descontrolo volví a sentir las fantasiosas caricias del moreno sobre mi cuerpo esas que me estaban encendiendo, recordé su mano fría contorneando mi figura y esos labios que apenas y rosaron los míos, no era posible porque me sucedía eso?, porque… se estaban volviendo más frecuentes esas ilusiones. Termine lo más rápido que pude de enjaguarme y salí del baño tome mi ropa y me cambie.

-Necesito aire- cerré la puerta de la habitación, llevaba mi maletita y me fui a recepción a entregar la llave ya que solo había pagado por estar ahí una sola noche ya que tenía planeado irme a otro lugar tal vez a Hawái, pero antes tenía que saber que oculta Shun ¿Por qué razón?... sinceramente no lo se.

Estaba en la plaza caminando, buscando en que perder el tiempo.

Me dirigí a un local donde rentaban computadoras con acceso a internet y puse en google: "Familia Kazami", los resultados me sorprendieron al parecer Shun era de una familia rica gracias a su abuelo, la información no venia concreta su madre había muerto, pero no venia mas información solo el nombre de su abuelo el nombre de su madre había sido censurado, padre desconocido, hermanos se desconoce la información y Shun Kazami la que la información tampoco era mucha "Por la poca información encontrada hasta ahora se conoce como el descendiente más joven de los Kazami un joven con alto rendimiento académico, después de el incendio en la mansión Kazami desapareció del centro de la ciudad se desconoce su dirección…"; Esto me dejo helada

-i-incendio?- tartamudeé

-Parece que ya lo sabes- dijo una voz masculina al tiempo en que sentía una mano fría posarse sobre mi hombro

-Que haces aquí?- dije cortante

-No quería que te fueras así… quiero que me perdones Alice

-Shun…

-Por favor fui un tonto lo siento y si quieres puedes volver conmigo- me dijo, en ese instante me pare y mi mente me decía "no Alice, piensa y reflexiona bien las cosas" pero mi cuerpo no se molesto en decir nada y solo reacciono abrazando al chico y el correspondió mi abrazo

Pasó dos días de mi "reconciliación con Shun" pero aun no tenía nada más que la insuficiente información de la web.

Estábamos mirando el estanque…

-Shun

-Si

-Quien era la mujer de la foto?

-Mi madre…

-Era muy bella

-Sí, ella y mi abuelo fallecieron en el incendio- dijo estremecido, no quise decir nada mas aunque ¿Quién sería la otra chica?, mi mente solo ve una borrosa mancha no pude divisarla bien

Ya son casi dos semanas y media que me la he pasado con Shun, muy apenas y hablamos en las comidas, todo el día ambos nos sacamos la vuelta y nos distraemos con el televisor u otras cosas

-Vamos arréglate, que iremos a la plaza- me aviso desde el marco de la puerta y se marcho

"que no lo puedo creer" me vestí y planche mi pelo para que pareciese lacio, me hice otro tipo de partidura en la frente con el fleco de lado y me puse unos puppy lentes de color verde que había comprado después del incidente de Runo ambos salimos de ahí, mientras íbamos eche un vistazo a la cascadita donde conocí a Shun o por lo menos donde lo vi desnudo.

Nuestro paseo había estado muy animoso habíamos comprado unas bebidas y me dijo que el incendio había sido su culpa

-Como que tu culpa?- dije disgustada

-Claro que lo fue, veraz antes fumaba, esa noche Salí a fumarme un cigarrillo y el cerillo no lo apague bien, lo deje cerca de las cortinas y como veraz mi casa es de madera el fuego no tardo en dispersarse- decía melancólico, en un momento note que alzo su cabeza cubriendo sus ojos intentando que ninguna lagrima se derramara – y ahí murieron mis…

-Está bien, fue un accidente- me había parado y lo abrace fuerte contra mi pecho sentí su mano sobre mi espalda aferrarse, pude sentir el fuerte latir de su corazón retumbando en su pecho, abrí mis ojos durante el abrazo…

Y la pude reconocer al instante en que la vi, la borrosa mancha se había aclarado era ella la chica, Era una ojiverde de cabello azul obscuro y piel blanca, en ese momento aparte a el moreno de mí y me miro extrañado

-Te pasa algo Alice?

-S…- miro en la misma dirección de la que yo y sus ojos se agrandaron y sus pupilas se hicieron diminutas

-Fabia…- dijo, la chica escucho y lo miro nerviosa

-Oye, por favor ya te lo dije aléjate, me asustas- y se echo a correr

Pasaron dos días Shun no hablaba no hacía nada, me preocupe tenía que entrar a esa habitación de nuevo pase lo que pase.

Tenía una hipótesis: "Esa tal Fabia había sido novia de Shun y este no la podía olvidar" era lo más concreto que había concluido, pero eso me daba todas las malas a mí, era una especie de... de celos? en este transcurso de tiempo me sentía extraña al estar cerca de él, y esos sueños me daban una razón por la cual confesar algo… Yo… creo que estoy enamorada, y me sentiría destrozada si perdiera e ese chico… pero si él en realidad no me amaba, entonces que significaría el rose ¡Oh por Dios el Rose!... o tan solo me estaría utilizando…

Necesito a alguien que me aclare todo esto, y esa persona no es Shun.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5

Ese día me arriesgue a quedarme con mi look de siempre y Sali a la calle, claro sin que Shun lo supiera, mire a todos lados.

Estuve aproximadamente una hora caminando hasta que la descubri… esa cabellera azul marino acompañada por otra peliblanca…

-Fabia!- grite

-Hu?, quien eres?- dijo intrigada y ese peliblanco aun sin soltarla de la cintura

-H-hola- dije jadeando ya que corri para alcanzarla –S-soy… -no sabia si decir mi nombre- Soy Alice Gehabich… la actual novia de Shun Kazami…- menti

-Tu estas con ese Kazami?- dijo el chico moreno que la sostenía

-Si, el dia anterior…

-Cuidado Alice ese tipo es un acosador…- me advirtió la chica

-Por eso mismo quiero que me digas que es lo que paso… entre ustedes…

-Ren, tomare un licuado con esta chica- dijo dándole un rose en los labios, rayos por que roses?

-Si, mi princesa dare una vuelta por el centro comercial y ahorita vuelvo por ti

Ambas nos sentamos en una mesita…

-Bien y que quieres saber sobre ese chico?

-Bueno, lo que sucede es que me intrigue mucho por lo de la vez pasada, yo… bueno sabes estoy muy enamorada de el- esta vez no mentía

-Si se lo que es estar enamorada- se sonrojo

-Bueno el chiste es que, quiero saber que había entre ustedes dos, quiero estar segura que el me ame y que yo no sea solo algo que utilize para olvidar a alguien…- suspire haciendo mi acto dramático mas real.

-Bueno… te dire algo, no es lo que piensas, ese chico llego derrepente a mi vida, por decirlo asi, intentando convencerme de que yo soy su hermana menor, pero eso es imposible, yo aparentemente tuve un accidente automovilístico en dónde según murió toda mi familia, yo quede en coma tres años, cuando desperté nadie me visito, ningún registro de ningún familiar, los únicos registro recientes eran de hace un año y eran de un chico llamado Ren que llego ahí por que sus padres murieron y vago por el hospital… y según dice que desde que me vio en esa cama de hospital se enamoro de mi y me visito todos los días hasta que desperté y bueno eso es todo…- dijo alegre aparente mente por el final aunque en mi recalcaba las palabras "intentando convencerme de que yo soy su hermana menor"

-Entiendo…- articule con dificultad

-Amor ya vine- grito Ren

-Ya voy- respondió Fabia

-Fabia… gracias- sonreí

-No hay de que- me devolvió la sonrisa y se fue con su novio

Valla jamás creí en la posibilidad de su hermana

-Donde estabas?- grito eufórico el moreno que me esperaba en su casa

-L-lo siento-

-Me tenias preocupado…- dijo para luego abrazarme

Me sonroje al máximo que mi temperatura aumento, estoy segura que mi temperatura calentó la fría piel de Shun, el solo me apretaba fuerte… me sentí desvanecer en el aire…

Desperté en mi recamara, creo que me desmaye… había un borde a mi costado… ¡Era Shun!

-Ahhhh!- grite mientras brincaba fuera de la cama y examinaba mi atuendo

-Que pasa?- dijo sobresaltado

-N-nada- me puse nerviosa

-A bueno te desmayaste Alice y te traje a la recamara apenas fue por cinco minutos

-Cinco minutos?... habría jurado que fueron horas

-Bueno mejor descansa Alice…

-Shun… yo - ¿deveria decirle lo de Fabia?

-Dime

-Nada, no es el momento

-Siempre es el mometo- al parecer solo hize que aumentara su curiosidad

Se hacerco a mi y mucho yo temblé, lo que hize fue verlo

-¿Qué pasa?

-Ya te dije que nada

-Esta bien- suspiro y roso mi mejilla con su mano y se fue

Trague grueso, mi piel se erizo tal vez por lo frio de su mano o por la exitacion que me produjo…


	6. Chapter finally

Bien ya había pasado tiempo y era extraño que no me anunciaran por televisión

-Alice!- grito Runo… Runo?

-Que haces aquí como supis…

-El cabello, nuca me engañaras con ese truco

-C-omo supiste donde estaba?- le pregunte

-Alice, eso es lo de menos

-Oye niña…- dijo Shun molesto por como la peliceleste había entrado a su casa

-Alice- dijo ignorando al chico –Tengo que decirte algo

-Les dijiste a mis padres que estaba aquí?- dije nerviosa

-Si…- dijo triste

-Pero…

-Alice escucha tus padres vinieron en un vuelo más pronto posible el martes…

-El martes? Por lo menos debieron de haber llegado ayer

-Alice mírame- dijo seria con ojos vidriosos –el vuelo de tus padres se estrello

-hay Runo que dices- dije intentando convencerme que era una sucia broma

-Hablo en serio- mis ojos se agrandaron y se pusieron vidriosos y me eche a andar a mi cuarto llorando el resto del día

Me desperté a las 11:00pm, aun dolida por mi corazón, no les pude decir nada, había sido mi culpa, por tal idiotez, quería morir, no podía seguir viviendo de esa manera

-Alice- dijo una sombra que apenas se notaba en la obscuridad en la que estaba, era Shun, me desate a llorar en su hombro el solo acaricio mi pelinaranja cabellera

-Ya sé cómo se siente- dije sollozando con el rostro humedecido

No había luz solo la del resplandor de la luna pero aun así pude notar que el chico derramo lagrimas

-Lo perdí todo Alice y mi hermana el hecho de que perdí en vida a mi hermana fue mucho peor

-Shun… yo hable con Fabia…-dije entre gemidos

-enserio?- al parecer no le sorprendió- Fabia era mi hermana, nos queríamos mucho hasta ese maldito día yo y mi maldito vicio!- jadeo – Hice que estuviera en coma y cuando se recupero yo no estuve ahi, no recuerda a nada ni nadie, solo sabe que estuvo en coma,le hicieron creer que fue un accidente de automóvil y ahora vive con un chico llamado Ren el único que la apoyo… pero ya debes de saber esto

-si… pero Shun tu donde estabas?

-Al ver lo que hice me acobarde de todo me aleje de todo y me aleje de ella, no quería ver lo que le había hecho a mi propia hermana, cuando quise volver a hablarle decirle que éramos hermanos, pensó que estaba loco…- rio un poco y luego lloro mas – tal vez si estoy loco

-Yo no pude decirles a mis papas lo mucho que los amaba

-Porque huiste?- me pregunto

-Me querían meter a un internado, yo no quería, de por si no pasaba tiempo con ellos, quería que se preocuparan por mí que me notaran y todo resulto mal… todo fue un estúpido caprichito mio- llore y me aferre mas a el

-Alice… tu eres lo único bueno que me ah pasado desde hace mucho tiempo

-Tú también Shun-me acerque a sus labios dudosa pero me llene de seguridad cuando el roso los suyos contra los míos nos fundimos en un beso fuerte pero tierno, empezó a besar mi cuello y yo no me resistía sentí el vestido zafarse, su lengua recorrer mi cuerpo, me desabrocho el sostén lentamente, nuestros alientos se hacían uno, sus caricias me arrancaron leves gemidos y sentí desbordarme de placer cuando sentí su piel desnuda contra la mía acariciándonos mutuamente, de pronto parecía que toda la frialdad de su piel se había convertido en calor, ambos sudábamos mientras nos movíamos al compás del otro en la cama, las embestidas dolían pero eran mucho más placenteras y mis cavidades inferiores querían cada vez mas. Me tomo por la espalda provocando que me sentara arriba de él mirándonos a la cara, doble mi espalda hacia atrás dejándole a su merced el trato que quisiera darle a mi cuerpo y fue una buena elección. Esa noche lo entregamos todo el uno al otro… ambos intentábamos llenar un vacío de dolor que penas se alcanzaba llenar con el cariño del otro.

A la mañana siguiente desperté a su lado sonrojada por el hecho de que él era mío… y yo era suya.

Hace seis meses de eso, he vuelto a Moscú, con mi abuelo y bueno ya no he visto a Shun desde entonces, nos hemos hablado por teléfono y chat, parece que está logrando acercarse a su hermana. Lo extraño tanto, lo amo demasiado y mi cuerpo lo necesita…

Abuelo: Alice te llaman

Alice: ya voy abuelo *abre la puerta* Shun!

Shun: Alice, que gusto verte *abraza a Alice*

Alice: mi amor te extrañe tanto

Shun: logre que mi hermana por lo menos me acepte como su amigo

Alice: algún día aceptara que eres su hermano

Shun: y tu su cuñada

Alice: *sonrojada* su cuñada?

Shun: si, ya tienes diecinueve cierto? Y yo cumplí hace unos días veintiuno

Alice: Si

Shun: *se inclina y saca una cajita negra* Alice quieres ser mi esposa

Alice: Si, si quiero *se lanza sobre el*

Shun: *le pone el anillo*

Shun/Alice: Te amo…

Shun: Sabes Alice… estos seis meses he estado muy frio, que me recomiendas para poderme calentar

Alice: Una consulta con la Dra. Alice en la habitación de arriba y le aseguro que su frialdad se ira

Shun:*Carga a Alice* Tu abuelo no se dará cuenta?

Alice: esta todo el día en su laboratorio… vas a perder la cita y todo esto *le da un leve estirón a su blusa*

Shun: entonces me apuro…

FIN

(Gracias por leer X3 atte.: Paolagehabich)


End file.
